moj_wlasny_swiatfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Wątek forum:Off-topic/@comment-27651679-20160124195332
Jó Reggelt. Zanim zacznę powiem, że idąc za radą użytkowniczki LoboTaker postanowiłem ograniczyć ilość wykrzykników w swoich teoriach. A teraz dzisiejszy temat czyli, czy Upadły naprawdę został pokonany?thumb|300px? Tak! Nie dziwcie się że od razu odpowiadam: Upadły z pewnością nie pokonał Smoka tajemnej wiedzy, więc tutaj nie ma się co kłócić, jednak nadal pozostaje pytanie. Czy Upadły skończył tak jak się twierdzi że skończył? Mamy tutaj kawałek tzw. Wielkiej Wojny: Zniszczone zostały niezliczone wszechświaty i wymiary tkanina wszechrzeczy została rozdarta i stworzenia z jednego wszechświata atakowały te z drugiego. Zapanował Chaos, wszystko walczyło o przeżycie i wszystko walczyło z Upadłym, lub w desperacji się z nim sprzymierzało. Śmierć i zniszczenie zbierały krwawe żniwo wśród wszystkiego co żywe. Ostatecznie Upadły został wygnany w odwieczną pustkę. '''Ale czy na pewno? Mam właściwie dwie teorie: 1. Jakaś cząstka Upadłego zdołała uciec. 2. Mocno osłabiony Upadły został uwolniony przez Baphometa. Zacznijmy więc od 1. Nie wiemy za wiele o Upadłym, główna wiedza pochodzi od słów Vulausa i arta o Mag'azradzie. Możemy jednak założyć że istota Boska (wciąż tfu!) potrafi się w jakiś sposób rozszczepić i że jakaś część jej mocy mogła uciec przed karą od Smoka tajemnej wiedzy! Błąkała się po nieskończonym wszechświecie, pewnego dnia dostrzegając ostatnich członków gatunku którego poprzysiągł zniszczyć. Tak, mówię tutaj o Konklawe. Cząstka Upadłego mogła pójść za członkami Lawan Ur. Gdzie się więc udała?? Na Ziemię a dokładniej do Kraju!! Dlaczego Upadły to zrobił? Żeby odbudować swoje siły i zakończyć to, czego nie zdołał niegdyś zrobić, by zniszczyć wszystko i wszystkich na swojej drodzę. Zaszył się więc w Niezbadanej Części Kraju i zaczął tam powoli budować armię! Argumenty?? Prosze bardzo. W opowiadaniu Odczytując Przeznaczenie pojawia się motyw Artefaktów które mają wyciągnąć Upadłego z Pustki, jeden ze sprzymierzeńców Vulausa zdradził go żeby przybliżyć się do zdobycia jednego z nich. Dlaczego ktoś miałby ryzykować walkę z Kronikarzem, nie mając nawet pewności że mu się uda?! Rozwiązanie jest proste: Upadły stworzył Artefakty krótko przed swoją porażką, a jego wolna cząstka próbuje je teraz odnaleźć, by znów osiągnąć pełną potęgę. Z jakiegoś powodu robi to jednak poprzez pośrdeników, a nie samodzielnie. Prawdopodobnie nie tylko jego moc ale i pamięć została rozbita, więc nie do końca wie gdzie szukać kluczy do swojego uwolnienia. Lećmy dalej. Drugi argument pochodzi z opowiadania Sąd Prawdopodobnie Ostateczny: '''Kilkanaście kilometrów dalej, w głębi ciemnego lasu pewna postać trzymała w swoich chudych, szarych i brudnych dłoniach lśniącą, szkalną kulę. Widziała w niej obraz całego procesu, przyglądając się każdej sekundzie jego trwania. Gdy proces Przemka się już zakończył, obraz znikł na kula zalśniła białym blaskiem, ukazując trzymającą ją postać. Miała ona na sobie wielką, ciągnącą się od głowy po szyję, przypominającą czarną czaszkę maskę a ubrana była w złotą sułtannę z wyskoim kołnierzem, sięgającym do jego uszu. Sama sułtanna wysadzana była szmaragdami, co podkreślało bogactwo ubioru. Pod sułtanną widoczna była brudna, szara skóra i wychudzone ciało a u stóp zamaskowanego mężczyzny leżała mała, biała różdżka. Gdy światło bijące z kuli zgasło, postać ponownie skryła sie z wszechogarniającą ciemnością. '- I jak proces, Jaaku?- spytała się postać stojąca za zamaskowanym mężczyzną. '''O ile opis wiele nie mówi, o tyle samo imię Jaaku jest już mocnym argumentem. Kimże on jest? Oto fragment biografi Blakłuda, z wizyty u Konklawe: '''Za czasów wojny domowej w państwie Lawan Ur, po stronie Upadłego walczyła potężna istota imieniem Jaaku. Została ona zniszczona przez członków Konklawe, nim to się jednak stało Jaaku skopiował swoją świadomość a następnie umieścił ją we własnoręcznie stworzonym pasożycie. Pasożyt został następnie umieszczony w tzw. Niemożliwej Księdze, której nie można było zniszczyć. Właściciel Nieskończonej Biblioteki, Vedrtal, postanowił że skoro nie może zniszczyć księgi, schowa ją w swojej domenie.' Niestety, Blakłud przez swoją naiwność uwolnił istotę walczącą po stronie Upadłego. Teraz, kilka tysięcy lat później, Jaaku pojawia się jako potencjalny przeciwnik!! Dlaczego? By ponownie walczyć u boku swojego pana. Argument trzeci pochodzi z 36 części Inwazji, z opisu działań w Niezbadanej Części Kraju: W głębokiej i ciemnej puszczy zaczęło się budzić życie. Obrzydliwe, nie przypominające żadnego znanego tworu istoty w szaleńczym szale zaczęły się nawzajem zabijać. Przetrwa tylko najsilniejszy, a słabi będą zbędnym ciężarem w nadchodzącej wojnie. Żaden ze stworów nie bał się, że ta taktyka sprawi że będzie ich zbyt mało. W końcu zawsze było ich wielu. 'Zostało potwierdzone że upadły potrafi tworzyć życie i nie stanowi to dla niego większego problemu. Co więcej stwory Upadłego zawsze przypominały potwory. Co to oznacza dla fabuły uniwersum? To że wkrótce możemy być świadkiem najbardziej epickiej walki: Upadły, nawet jeśli posiada 1/1000000 swojej mocy, to nadal jest wielokrotnie silniejszy od Vulausa i reszty Konklawe!! Linia Cere jest niemalże idealną linią obronną: ale jest niczym w porównaniu do istoty zdolnej niszczyć wszechświaty! Zbadana Część Kraju pokona wszelkie stwory Upadłego, nawet takie jak Jaaku. Jednak potem będą musiały zmierzyć się z "głównym Bossem" hehe. Prawdopodobnie będziemy świadkami największej możliwej batalii: CreepyTown&HallenWest&Federacja&Konklawe vs. Upadły! Zniszczone zostaną ogromne połacie Kraju, wiele postaci zginie. Jednak ostatecznie połączone siły tak wielu frakcji odniosą zwycięstwo. Upadły zostanie zniszczony raz na zawsze. Opcja 2 idzie własciwie identycznie. Baphomet uwalnia pewną część Upadłego z Pustki i podpisuje z nią pakt, na mocy którego syn Smoka tajemnej wiedzy może przebywać w naszym świecie. Baphomet doprowadza dzięki temu do spirali zdarzeń które teraz widzimy. Zgodnie ze swoimi słowami: '- Jam jest przyczyną i skutkiem. Tu jednak będziemy widzieli inny finał: połączone siły frakcji w Kraju będą odnosić porażkę, Upadły swoją potęgą przewyższy ich wszystkich. Co wtedy pozostanie ostatnią nadzieją? Blakłud! W opowiadaniu Stary Znajomy Blakłud ujawnia że stworzył ostrze, które jest w stanie unieważnić pakt z Baphometem. Stworzył je dla Przemka, by ten przestał być Zabójcą, niestety ze skutkiem marnym. Blakłud zginął w czasie walki a jego ostrze przejął stary znajomy. Przemek prawdopodobnie użył go jeszcze w przyszłości, ale z racji że nie ma go teraz przy sobie, możemy założyć że komuś go oddał. Będąc w Zaświatach przekazał miecz jego twórcy: Blakłudowi. Wróćmy do Sąd Prawdopodobnie Ostatecznego. Jest tam wspomniane że Blakłud nie przebywa już w Zaświatach. Mag posiadał zdolność przewidywania przyszłości, więc prawdopodobnie zobaczył taką, w której Upadły włada światem. W nieznany mi jeszcze sposób powrócił do świata żywych ze swym ostrzem, by pozbawić Upadłego kontraktu z Baphometem i odesłać go do Pustki. Blakłuda nie ma w Zaświatach bo walczy w Niezbadanej Części Kraju. Prawdopdobnie angażuje tak wielkie siły Upadłego, że ten nie może jeszcze przypuścić ataku na Zbadaną Część. Wiec gdy nadejdzie ostateczna walka, Blakłud przybędzie żeby ocalić sytuację. Poświęcając się, pozbawi Upadłego możliwości przebywania w tym świecie i zakończy to czego nie zdołał Smok tajemnej wiedzy. Więc podsumowując: Upadły nie został pokonany i zamknięty w Pustce, przynajmniej nie do końca. Przebywa obecnie w Niezbadanej Części i czeka na moment, w którym będzie mógł zakończyć to co zaczął milenia temu. Połamie sobie jednak zęby już na samym początku: dzięki ofiarności CreepyTwon, HallenWest, Federacji i Konklawe!